El que nunca fue
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Snape siempre supo que lo suyo con Lily pudo llegar a "algo más" pero gracias a Potter él se convertiría en "El que nunca fue", esto es lo que esta en su cabeza la noche que descubre que el amor de su vida ha muerto.


**Hola a todos por aquí! Bien, hoy vengo a traerles algo diferente.**

**Diferente porque no es un Harmony, debo decir que rara vez escribo algo que no sea de esa pareja, de hecho solo tengo algo de Ron/Luna, este Snape/Lily y un pequeño "Omake" de Neville, es todo. Pero bueno, hoy decidí publicar esto por aquí, como podrán adivinar se trata de un Snape/Lily, todo porque desde que vi la película me traume horrible con esta pareja, esa parte fue tan traumante, aun no la supero T_T el one que están a punto de leer va de eso precisamente. Les recomiendo escuchar In My Veins - Andrew Belle mientras leen. Muy recomendable.**

**Desclaimer: Ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece yo solo me entretengo un rato jugando con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>El que nunca fue<strong>

Lo supiste desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en aquel pequeño jardín, aquello no era bueno.

Tuviste que tragar saliva dolorosamente mientras las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en tu cabeza.

— _La profecía no se refería a una mujer._

Lo sabías, por supuesto que si, pero aun así no podías quitarte de encima ese mal presentimiento.

Diste un paso, solo uno para después dar media vuelta ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Asegurándote.

Solo eso.

Sintiendo los temblores en tu cuerpo y armándote de valor atravesaste aquella pequeña puerta cruzando el cuidado jardín, no podías evitar estar nervioso, después de todo aquella mañana habías escuchado un comentario que logro que todo tu mundo se pusiera de cabeza.

— _Sera hoy_

No supiste con exactitud a que se refería el señor tenebroso, una parte de tu cabeza te decía que no podía referirse a ellos… a ella… No a ella.

Es por eso que ahí estabas, parado frente a aquella casa que si no hubiera sido por el estúpido Potter habrías compartido con la pelirroja.

Tú y ella lo sabían.

Sacudiste la cabeza quitando esas ideas de tu mente, no era el momento de lamentarse, suspiraste profundamente y muy al estilo muggle te preparaste para tocar, si… te sentiste estúpido por esto, pero tu intento se vio interrumpido al notar un bulto extraño cerca de las escaleras.

Fue ahí, fue entonces que el terror se apodero de cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Un movimiento de tu varita fue suficiente para entrar en la casa, poco después te diste cuenta que aquello no era necesario, la puerta estaba entreabierta…

Tragaste saliva dando un rápido vistazo al piso inferior no encontrando a nadie, tu vista se dirigió a las escaleras donde pudiste notar estaba alguien.

Apresuraste el paso, casi corriste solo para toparte a aquel que tanto despreciabas.

Potter, estaba muerto.

Podías decir que esto te alegraba pero no era así, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa.

Había ido por ella, por su familia… solo esperabas que él cumpliera su promesa.

Subiste poco a poco, como no queriendo llegar, seguiste un largo pasillo y en tu camino solo encontraste destrozos.

Como tu vida.

Fue entonces que la viste a ella.

Fuiste perfectamente consciente como tu corazón se partía en pedazos, creíste escuchar un llanto, sorprendido giraste la cabeza para encontrarte con el pequeño Harry en su cuna con un extraño corte en su frente.

Lo entendiste todo y eso solo empeoro las cosas, sintiendo como las ganas de vivir te abandonaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de tus ojos perdiste fuerza y poco a poco fuiste a parar al piso.

No a ella.

Un nudo se fue formando en tu garganta mientras el dolor en tu pecho aumentaba de manera considerable, dirigiste tu mirada hacia aquella que por años fue el amor de tu vida, aquella que por siempre lo seria, sus hermosos ojos verdes veían a la nada, les faltaba un brillo… les faltaba la vida.

Te arrastraste hacia su cuerpo inerte, con delicadeza y aun con aquella lluvia sobre tus ojos la tomaste entre tus brazos.

No podía ser cierto.

Y aunque algo dentro de ti te decía que era inútil trataste de reanimarla.

— ¿Lily?

No respondía.

Acariciaste su rostro mientras veías aquellos conocidos ojos.

Aun estaba tibia. Pero no estaba viva.

Otro desgarre en tu pecho, mordiste tus labios tratando de ocultar un sollozo, a tus espaldas Harry detuvo su llanto para observarlos.

Desviaste la vista hacia el techo para después bajarla de nuevo y con sumo cuidado cerrar los ojos de aquella mujer que con su muerte se había llevado la razón de tu existir.

Si tan solo ella…

Fue ahí que perdiste toda fuerza, sin importarte nada los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse por aquella destrozada habitación, tomaste a Lily entre tus brazos y comenzaste a mecerla, como si fuera un pequeño bebé, como si fuera tu niña.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas mientras los gritos escapaban raspando tu garganta, cada uno calaba en lo mas profundo de tu corazón, de tu alma… el pequeño Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo acompañándote en tu dolor, no pudiste evitar lamentarte al imaginar que si tal vez… solo si tal vez ella te hubiera elegido a ti no estaría ahora en tus brazos muerta.

Lloraste por un buen rato, dejando que el tiempo pasara sin importarte mucho, ahora no tenias nada por lo cual vivir, porque aunque aquella pelirroja había escogido a Potter, tú aun tenias el consuelo de seguirla viendo, de saber que estaba bien… con otro pero bien, ahora todo había cambiado.

Ya no habría mas cómplices miradas, ya no habría pequeñas sonrisas entre ustedes, ya no verías mas aquel cariño que sabias ella te tenia, aun con tus absurdas actitudes ella te seguía queriendo, te quería mientras tú la amabas.

Así era la vida.

Injusta.

Cruel.

Un sonido te trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era algo parecido a un extraño motor.

Sabias que tenias que irte de ahí cuanto antes, lo que menos querías era dar explicaciones, depositaste un dulce beso en la frente de aquella mujer, dejando con el tu vida.

Con cuidado colocaste a Lily en el suelo de nuevo sintiendo con esto como tu corazón acaba por fin de morir.

Lentamente te dirigiste hacia la cuna de Harry, el pequeño bebé lloraba desconsoladamente viendo a su madre, al acercarte el niño levanto la vista hacia ti, fue devastador ver sus ojos, eran iguales a los de su madre.

Le sonreíste un poco, con cuidado acariciaste su pequeña cabeza logrando que el pequeño callara por un segundo su llanto.

Ahí estaban, dos seres humanos llorando por la muerte de una mujer, y aunque el pequeño había perdido también a su padre a ti él te venia importando poco.

Harry hipo, desvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de su madre y después dirigió su verde mirada hacia ti.

Tenía tanto de ella.

Te inclinaste un poco sin saber exactamente que hacías, depositaste un beso en la frente del pequeño Potter y le hiciste una promesa silenciosa.

Lo cuidarías.

Lo protegerías.

Porque Lily Evans había dado su vida por protegerlo y Lily era todo para ti, lo harías por ella para honrar su sacrificio.

Una última mirada a tu pelirroja logro que mas lagrimas bañaran tu rostro, cerraste los ojos dispuesto a desaparecer de ahí, pero simplemente no pudiste evitar de nuevo el pensamiento de que si tan solo ella hubiera estado contigo…

No.

Ella no te había elegido.

Así que siempre cargarías sobre tus hombros el titulo de "el que nunca fue".

Porque nunca fuiste su gran amor.

Porque no pensó en ti para ser el padre de sus hijos.

Porque tú nunca estuviste con ella cuando tanto la criticaban en sus años en Hogwarts.

Porque tú siempre serias… el que nunca fue.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, eso es todo por hoy<strong>

**¿Que les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado fue hecho con mucho cariño *-* espero sus reviews ya saben que son gratis. Hasta la próxima **

**Gracias por Leer**


End file.
